


the cold conspiracy

by glasscannon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Memes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Poly, Pre-ship, Rebel Alliance, Sharing a Bed, Shippy if you Squint, immediately pre-EpV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscannon/pseuds/glasscannon
Summary: “The air hurts my f-face,” Bodhi said as they both cocoon-shuffled over to the bed. “Why are we living where the air hurts my face?”Inspired by the Tumblr post: "imagine jyn, cassian and bodhi huddling together for warmth on hoth"





	

On Yavin IV, having her own private quarters had seemed like a luxury to Jyn, and one she wasn’t likely to live long enough to truly enjoy. A room with a lock on the door – that she had the code to, that wasn’t a cell – was a creature comfort she hadn’t had in a long, long time.

But now, on Hoth, Jyn regretted ever even inquiring into having a private room. This one, like her room on Yavin IV, had a single bed and a small desk and wardrobe, and a door with a lock only she had the code to open.

Unlike Yavin IV, the walls were made of ice. So were the ceilings and floors, the entire base carved out of one giant glacier, a sub-zero rabbit warren that masked their bio-signatures from any Imperial scans, but otherwise was a blight on all their lives. Jyn glowered at the frozen walls from inside her cocoon of blankets and tried to remember what it was like to be annoyed at the heat and humidity of Yavin IV; she tried to fight down another violent shiver and lost that battle decisively.

A knock on the door roused her from her glowering and shivering and not-quite-dozing. From the pattern and force of the knocks it was clearly Bodhi, so despite the late hour, Jyn shuffled around until her sock-clad feet were outside of the blanket cocoon just enough to stuff into her boots, then levered herself off the bed, taking the blankets with her. The room was barely five paces across from the bed to the door, but there was no way in hell she was going to subject her feet to the ice floors in nothing but two layers of woolen socks.

The door whooshed open at the touch of her (briefly exposed) fingertips to the panel, revealing Bodhi standing in the hallway, similarly shivering and swathed in blankets.

“This is b-bullshit,” he said through chattering teeth. Jyn gave him a look she hoped he took as wry agreement, and stepped aside and motioned him in, relocking the door behind him.

“The air hurts my f-face,” Bodhi said as they both cocoon-shuffled over to the bed. “Why are we living where the air hurts my face?”

“Hoth is considered uninhabitable – clearly. Should make us harder to find,” Jyn replied as they clambered onto the mattress together, only kicking off their boots once the bed was supporting their weight, elevated from the cold floor. They turned towards each other, combining their blankets and burrowing underneath to warm the space with their breath, like children making a fort out of their bedding.

“Of-of course the Empire can’t find us  _here_ ,” Bodhi grumbled as they fidgeted around to find the best arrangement for their tangle of cold limbs. “B-because no one would think to look here. Because it is a  _literal ball of ice!_ ” 

Jyn nodded against Bodhi’s collarbone. “I don’t know whose idea it was, but I’m certain they grew up on a very cold planet.” She shivered and burrowed closer to Bodhi’s body heat.

“Someone vengeful, who didn’t like the climate on Yavin IV,” he agreed, wrapping an arm around her. “ _I_ grew up in a desert, the humidity on Yavin was like a wet blanket, but I’d never have suggested something like, like  _this_.”

She hummed, finally starting to feel at least a little bit warmer. “Because you’re a good man, Bodhi Rook. Unlike some of our compatriots.”

“I wander if Cassian was in on the meetings about where to move the base, maybe he knows who we can b-blame for this.”

“As if he’d reveal names, even to us,” Jyn snorted. “Besides,  _he_ grew up on a cold planet, they probably have a whole  _secret alliance_ of icy planets, hiding each other’s secrets in their big furry hoods.”

Bodhi huffed a laugh in the darkness and pressed his cold nose into her hair. “That does sound like Cassian.”

“Heeyyy,” Jyn drawled a long moment later, drawing the syllable out as an idea took shape in her mind. “You know who comes from a cold planet?”

“Uh, Cassian?” Bodhi supplied, clearly confused because  _weren’t they just talking about this?_

Jyn nodded, the blankets moving with her. “And do you remember who it was that was always complaining of being too warm when he slept on the ship, even in hyperspace?”

“Cassian,” Bodhi said again, not quite a question this time.

“And wasn’t someone just saying something – crude – about officers having been given larger beds?”

“Oh well that was Solo, but– Oh.  _Oooh_. We should go. Like, now. Before we freeze to death.“

"Prior to death by hypothermia would be preferable,” Jyn agreed. Then as one, they lunged for their boots.

* * *

The base was strangely quiet as they shuffled through the hallways, blankets wrapped tight about them, leaning into each other’s sides. Jyn was sure there were other areas of the base that never shut down, hangars and command centers where they could find other members of the Alliance fighting the good fight all through the long frozen night, but this wing of officer’s quarters was utterly deserted at this hour, everyone bedded down against the cold.

Jyn knew vaguely which door was Cassian’s, figured she would have to count the doors from the end of the hallway to be sure they got the right one, but as they turned the last corner, boots crunching and blanket edges scruffing against the ice, one of the doors slid open of its own accord. Half a second later, Kaytoo’s familiar face appeared around the edge of the doorway.

“There you two are,” he said in a forced-whisper as they quickened their pace towards him. “I expected you more than twenty minutes ago. Quick, get in here before all this noise wakes Cassian.”

They jogged the last few feet, bouncy and awkward in their swaddled blankets, slipping past Kay into the room as the droid turned to quickly close the door behind them. The room was lit only by the dim flickers of various panels and electronics, Kaytoo′s eyes glowing in the darkness as he silently waved them towards the bed that dominated the small space.

For once Han Solo hadn’t been exaggerating: the bed looked to be about twice as wide as Jyn’s own, though the room was only half-again larger than hers. Cassian was curled in the far corner with his back to the wall, blankets partially kicked off, leaving both the outer edge and the foot of the bed open. Jyn and Bodhi exchanged a silent, shivering look, easily communicating the plan with a tilt of the head and a raised eyebrow. In unison they rushed across the room, toddling and blanket-wrapped, shucked their boots off, and curled themselves around the body heat emanating from Cassian.

And that was how one Captain Cassian Andor of the Rebel Alliance jolted awake in the middle of his first night on Hoth, with Jyn Erso’s icy toes burrowing into the backs of his knees, and Bodhi Rook’s cold nose pressed to the curve of his shoulder.

In the morning he gave them each the code to his door, with nothing more than a mildly sour request that they choose a more appropriate bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sheliesshattered.tumblr.com/post/156331921557/jyncassianbodhi-imagine-jyn-cassian-and-bodhi


End file.
